Broken Beyond Repair
by JustLikeBrookeDavis
Summary: Beca is on her way home from the college radio station when she is stopped by Bumper and he assaults and rapes her. Beca has nowhere to go so she finds herself at Aubrey's and Chloe's on campus apartment. The two seniors and all the Bellas try to help Beca out but instead they just watch her spiral out of control. Warning contains Self-harm and eating disorder
1. Attacked

**Broken Beyond Repair**

**Summary: **Beca is on her way home from the college radio station when she is stopped by Bumper and he assaults and rapes her. Beca has nowhere to go so she finds herself at Aubrey's and Chloe's on campus apartment. The two seniors and all the Bellas try to help Beca out but instead they just watch her spiral out of control and develop and eating disorder and starts self-harming again to cope with what happened.

**Chapter 1: Attacked **

Beca walked out of the radio station a little after 2am when her shift was over. She locked the doors and then put her headphones on and started to walk towards her dorm room. She couldn't hear anything besides the music that was blasting from her headphones so she didn't know that there was someone behind her. Pretty soon she felt two hands grab her by the waist and pull her into an alley way. She started screaming but the guy put his hand over her mouth and pulled her headphones off her ears and told her if she were to scream he would kill her. That is when Beca noticed the voice and the face staring back at her. "Bumper what the fuck?" as soon as Beca asks this Bumper raises his fist and punches her in the eye and then punches her in the noise as well. "That's what you get for being a dyke" Bumper yells at her while he punches her in the stomach a couple of times. After Bumper is done punching her in the stomach he grabs her face and kisses her and then whispers in her ear "This is going to make you change your mind about being a dyke you bitch". He then starts kissing and licking down her neck. Beca starts crying and tries to push him away from her but it doesn't work Bumper is way stronger than her. He then gets to her shirt and rips it and throws it to the ground and starts kneading and pinching her boobs. All you can hear is Beca crying and begging for him to stop while he is laughing at her. He reaches his hands down to her pants and undoes the button and then pulls them and her underwear down to her knees. He then takes his pants and boxers off and grabs himself and lines himself up to her entrance and in one quick motion he pushes inside of her and realizes that she was a virgin. Beca screams out in pain and all Bumper did was laugh and tell her to shut up because he knows she loves it. He pumps in and out of her fast and hard until he finally finishes and comes inside of her. He then pulls out of her and kisses her on the lips and then goes to her ears and whispers "If you tell anyone about this they won't even believe you so you might as well keep your mouth shut bitch" then he pulls his boxers and pants up and punches her a couple more times in the face before he walks off and leaves her there leaning against the wall with her pants down at her waist and just her bra on. Beca reaches down and pulls her panties and pants on and looks for her shirt but when she finds it she sees that it is torn in half and is useless.

Beca starts walking and everything hurts and her dorm room is still pretty far away but she knows that Chloe's and Aubrey's place is a lot closer to where she is and she could get there within five minutes so she decides she would just walk to their apartment and hope to god that one of them is still awake studying and will open up the door for her when she gets there. Beca forgot that she wasn't wearing a top and she was crying and shivering. Her whole body ached from all the punches Bumper threw at her and the pain in between her legs was killing her. When she finally reached Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment she was glad because she felt like she was going to pass out any minute from all the pain. Beca reaches her hand up and knocks on the door and hopes to god that one of them is awake to answer the door.

Inside the house Chloe was in her bed sound asleep. While Aubrey on the other hand was out in the living room studying for a big test she had in the morning. Aubrey looks at the clock and sees that it is 3:30 am and she decides she should get some sleep. She starts to turn out the lights in the living room when she heard a knock at the door. "Who the fuck could that be at this hour" Aubrey mutters as she walks to the door and opens it. As soon as she opens the door she sees Beca and takes in her appearance. She is shirtless and has bruises all over her face and stomach plus her lip was bleeding and to top it off Aubrey could see blood on her thighs right then and there she knew that Beca in fact had been raped. She pulls the shorter girl into her and hugs her.

"Beca sweetie what happened?" Aubrey asks her as she guides her into the apartment

"W-where's Chloe?" Beca asks as she cries into Aubrey's shirt

"She's asleep do you want me to go get her?" Aubrey asks as she strokes Beca's hair

"Yes" Is all Beca says

"Okay why don't you go lay on the couch and I'll go get her" Aubrey says as she leads the freshman to the couch

Aubrey walks out of the living room and down the hall way to Chloe's room. She walks inside her room and goes over to her bed and gently shakes her and whispers in her ear "Chloe wake up". Chloe mumbles and then opens her eyes slowly and looks at the clock that is behind Aubrey and saw the time.

"Aubrey why are you waking me up so early?" Chloe asks sleepily

"Chloe its Beca, she's in the living room on the couch she is topless and it looks like someone beat her up, I think she was raped" Aubrey says sadly

"Oh my god I'm up, Oh god I have to go see if she is okay" Chloe starts rambling as she gets up out of her bed and heads for the door

Chloe rushes out of her bed and slips on her slippers and then heads for her door with Aubrey close behind her. Chloe walks down the hall and into the living room and what she sees just breaks her heart. Laying there on the couch was a topless beaten up Beca. She was curled up so her knees were clenched to her chest and she wasn't just crying she was bawling to the point her whole body was shaking. Chloe rushed over to her and kneeled down in front of her and whipped a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Beca sweetie can you tell me what happened?" Chloe asks very concerned

"I-I need a shower I-I feel dirty and disgusting" Beca cries as she hugs her knees to herself even tighter than before

"Sweetie I think it would be best if we took you to the hospital to get checked out and then you could take a shower" Aubrey says as she kneels down next to Chloe

"N-no hospital it's just a couple of bruises" Beca whispers as she tucks her head into her knees

"Beca you know damn well it's not just a couple of bruises when I opened the door I could see blood on your thighs. You need to go to the hospital and get a rape kit done" Aubrey informs Beca very calmly and sweetly

"P-please don't make me" Beca begs as she starts sobbing once again

"Baby Aubrey's right and we will be there the whole time" Chloe tells her while she gets up from her spot and sits on the couch and gathers Beca in her arms and just lets the poor girl sob. At first Beca flinches at the contact but she finally relaxed in Chloe's arms

"O-okay" Beca mumbles into Chloe while Aubrey goes and gets a shirt for Beca so they can leave

Once Beca puts on the shirt Aubrey got for her they all head out to Aubrey's car. Once at the car Aubrey gets into the driver's seat and Beca climbs into the backseat wanting to be left alone but that isn't what Chloe had in mind. Chloe climbs into the backseat with Beca and gathers her up in her arms and lets Beca just cuddle into her side. It took them twenty minutes to get to the hospital. When they arrived Aubrey and Chloe got out of the car and were waiting for Beca but she refused to get out of the car because she had changed her mind. It took Aubrey and Chloe ten minutes to convince Beca that this is what she needs to do. She finally got out of the car and the three of them headed into the hospital. Once inside Chloe and Beca went to go sit down while Aubrey went up to the desk and told them that her friend needed a rape kit done. They waited for about five minutes until they called Beca to the back room. When they called Beca's name she was sitting right next to Chloe and clinging on to her as if her life deepened on it. Chloe asks Beca if she wanted her to go back there with her and she nodded her head yes. So the both of them got up and went to the back room. Once in the back room they made Beca change out of all her clothes and put on a gown. Once the gown was on they started to take pictures of all the bruises and cuts on her body. With every flash of the camera Beca winced and jumped. After they took the pictures they started on the actual rape kit. Beca started to cry and Chloe was there beside her holding her close while they did the exam. Once the exam was over they gave Beca some sweats to put on because they had to keep her clothes as part of the rape kit. They finally exited the back room and went to go get Aubrey. Once they got Aubrey they left the hospital and head back to Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment. Once they arrived at the apartment they all got out of the car and they all head inside.

Once inside Beca heads straight for the bathroom and shut the door. She turned on the water as hot as she could handle it. She stepped into the shower and got under the spray. Once under the water she grabbed her washcloth and soap and started scrubbing at her body. Between the hot water and the harsh scrubbing her body is full of red blotches and some spots are raw from all the scrubbing she was doing. She couldn't take it anymore and broke down and started to cry. She sat on the floor with her legs bent up to her chest and just cried and cried. While she was crying her eyes landed on a razor and she automatically picked it up and broke it and took one of the razors out and held it to her skin. She promised Chloe that she wouldn't cut again and that was six months ago but she can't even think straight right now. She takes the razor and presses it down on her skin. She cuts and cuts and she can't stop herself. She has made about forty-five cuts on her left arm and all she can see is the blood running from her arm and turning the water red. Beca is so focused on her arm that she doesn't hear the door open or see Chloe walk in to check on her. As soon as Chloe walks into the bathroom she stops in her tracks and is heartbroken at the site of Beca's bloody arm. "Beca please put the blade down" Chloe says worriedly as she walks further into the bathroom. Aubrey heard Chloe and was worried since she also knows about Beca's cutting. Once in the bathroom Aubrey gasps but gets right into action with Chloe. Chloe goes over to Beca and takes the blade out of her hand as Aubrey turns off the now cold water and places a washcloth and pressure on her arm. Beca looks up at both of them and starts crying yet again. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" She sobs as she looks into their eyes. "It's okay Beca but were going to have to talk about this later today but right now we need to get you dried and dressed and to sleep it's been a long day" Aubrey says as she grabs a towel and hands it to Beca. Beca sits on the toilet with the towel wrapped around her while Chloe attends to her wounds. Once her wound stops bleed and Chloe puts bandages on them they all move out of the bathroom. Aubrey says goodnight and heads to her room. Chloe and Beca head to Chloe's room were Chloe hands Beca underwear, a shirt and some pj pants to sleep in. Once dressed they get into Chloe's bed and surprising Chloe Beca scoots really close to Chloe needing to feel comfort. Once again Beca starts crying into Chloe and she just holds her closer to her and starts singing to Beca. Beca finally calms down and falls asleep. Chloe kisses Beca on her head and then falls asleep herself.

**A/N: So that is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you guys like it. I'm a little rusty I haven't written anything in over a year. Anyways please review and suggestions are always welcome. I'm really looking forward to writing this story so I just hope people like it. Anyways thanks for reading it until next time.**


	2. Talk

**Broken Beyond Repair**

**Chapter 2: Talk**

Later that morning Chloe woke up to the light shining in from her bedroom window. Chloe looked over at the sleeping girl that was in her arms and she looked so small and bruised. Chloe slowly untangled herself from Beca and got up out of her bed and headed to the kitchen. Once she enters the kitchen she spots Aubrey at the counter pouring herself and Chloe some coffee. Chloe grabs the cup of coffee and sis down at the table and starts talking.

"Aubrey I'm worried about Beca. I really think she knows more than what she told the doctors and police last night" Chloe says as she takes a sip of her coffee

"Chloe I'm worried about her too. Knowing Beca and how she is I'm afraid she is going to just shut everyone out" Aubrey says with concern

"Well I know for a fact that I'm not going to let her push me away. I'm going to be there for her no matter what" Chloe tells Aubrey

"I'm going to be there for her too" Aubrey says

Aubrey and Chloe keep talking for a while until they hear screaming coming from Chloe's room. They both get up and head for Chloe's room once inside the room they are shocked at what they see and hear. Beca is thrashing around on the bed kicking and screaming. "Stop Bumper please don't" Beca screams as she is thrashing around. Chloe goes over to her bed and tries to wake her up. "Beca sweetie it's just a dream wake up" Chloe says gently as she shakes her. Beca still didn't wake up she was still moving all around and begging Bumper to stop. That's when Aubrey went up to the bed and tried waking her up as well. After about five minutes of both of the older girls trying to wake up the younger bella she finally bolted up from her sleep.

"Stop let go of me" Beca screams as she moves to the opposite side of the bed and curls up into a ball and starts rocking back and fourth

"Beca its okay it's just Aubrey and I no one is going to hurt you" Chloe says as she climb up on the bed and scoops the DJ up in her arms. At first Beca flinches at the contact but then soon relaxes into Chloe's embrace

"Sweetie we need to talk to you about last night and about what you were shouting in your sleep" Aubrey says as she goes and sits down on the edge of Chloe's bed. Beca moves out of Chloe's arms and tries to get up

"Beca where are you going?" Chloe asks her concerned

"I-I can't do this right now…I'm going to the bathroom" Beca stutters as she gets up and rushes to the bathroom

Once in the bathroom Bea locks and shuts the door then she heads over to the bathtub and looks inside and is thankful that Chloe only took the blade that she was using last night and forgot about the rest. She picks up one of the blades that was laying on the side of the tub. She put the blade down for a minute and takes of the shirt that Chloe lent her to sleep in. Once the shirt was off she picked up the blade and pressed it to the skin on her stomach and pressed down. She kept on making line after line on her skin.

As soon as Beca had gotten off the bed and went into the bathroom Aubrey and Chloe immediately got up and went after her. As soon as they reached the bathroom the door was being shut and locked in their faces. The two older bellas aren't stupid and know exactly why Beca locked herself in the bathroom and they were not happy about it at all. They both start pounding on the door and yelling at Beca to open the door. They stood outside the bathroom door for about five minutes banging on the door and yelling until Chloe realized that they had a key above the bathroom door. Chloe reminds Aubrey of this and since the blonde is taller she reached up and grabbed the key and put it in the whole and wiggled it around until they heard a pop and knew that they successfully unlocked the door. Chloe reaches out and turn the nob and both the girls gasp at what they see. Beca is standing in the middle of the bathroom shirtless just making cut after cut on her stomach. She wasn't even aware of the presence of the two older women. Aubrey immediately jumps to action and runs up to Beca and grabs her hand a takes the blade out of her hand and this time she picks up all the other sharp objects that are in the bathroom as well. Chloe on the other hand grabs the first aid kit and instructs Beca to sit down on the toilet. Chloe starts cleaning off the wounds and bandaging them all up. Once Chloe was done she hands Beca her shirt and tells her that they are going to go into the living room and talk.

All three of the girls leave the bathroom and head to the living room. Beca sits down in the middle of the couch and just stares into space. Aubrey sits down to the right of her and Chloe sits down to her left. They all sit there for about five to ten minutes without anyone saying anything occasionally one of the older girls would look over at Beca but she was still just staring into space. Chloe is the first one of the three to speak.

"Brey don't you have a test in fifteen minutes? Shouldn't you get going?" Chloe looks at Aubrey and asks her

"Yeah I do, but I emailed my teacher and told her I had an emergency and she said to go by her office tomorrow and she'll let me take it then." Aubrey tells Chloe. Both the girls are surprised when they hear Beca speak

"I think I'm going to go back to my dorm now" Beca states as she starts to get up but is pushed back down by Aubrey

"I don't think so Mitchell we need to talk about what happened to you last night and about your cutting" Aubrey says nicely

"Y-you already know what happened last night" Beca stutters as she starts to cry. Chloe gathers her in her arms and lets her cry on her shoulder

"Sweetie all we know is that you were raped but Aubrey and I have a feeling that you actually know the person who raped you last night and we want to know why you didn't tell the police the guy's name" Chloe says as she rubs the younger girls back

"P-please don't make me tell you I just want to forget about it and move on" Beca cries into Chloe

"Sweetie believe it or not I know exactly what you're going through right now. My first year at Barden I was at this party with Chloe and the other Bella's we were having a great time when this guy I really liked asked me to dance we started dancing and then we went to his room to be somewhere quitter, we started kissing and one thing lead to another I said no but the guy didn't listen and he raped me. I thought the best thing was to just forget about what had happened and move on but I went into a depression until a month later I finally told Chloe what happened at the party. She convinced me to tell the school and I'm glad I did because it turned out I wasn't the first girl to report a rape by this guy. I got counseling and I felt a lot better six months later when the guy went to jail for what he did. My point is Beca that even though you think you can just forget about it and move on you can't without help and talking about it and dealing with the fact that it happened. Both Chloe and I are here for you Beca you just have to tell us the truth and let us help you okay?" Aubrey explains and asks Beca

"O-okay w-what do you guys want to know" Beca stutters while still clinging on to Chloe

"Why don't you tell us the whole story, and know we are here for you know matter what" Aubrey tells her

"O-okay. I walked out of the radio station a little after 2am when my shift was over. I locked the doors and then put my headphones on and started to walk towards my dorm room. I couldn't hear anything besides the music that was blasting from my headphones so I didn't know that there was someone behind me. Pretty soon I felt two hands grab me by the waist and pull me into an alley way. I started screaming but the guy put his hand over my mouth and pulled my headphones off my ears and told me if I were to scream he would kill me. That is when I noticed the voice and the face staring back at me. "Bumper what the fuck?" as soon as I asked this Bumper raised his fist and punched me in the eye and then punched me in the noise as well. "That's what you get for being a dyke" Bumper yelled at me while he punched me in the stomach a couple of times. After Bumper was done punching me in the stomach he grabbed my face and kissed me and then whispered in my ear "This is going to make you change your mind about being a dyke you bitch". He then started kissing and licking down my neck I started crying and tried to push him off of me but it didn't work Bumper is way stronger than me. He then gets to my shirt and rips it and throws it to the ground and starts kneading and pinching my boobs. All you can hear is me crying and begging for him to stop while he is laughing at me. He reached his hands down to my pants and undid the button and then pulled them and my underwear down to my knees. He then took his pants and boxers off and grabbed himself and lines himself up to my entrance and in one quick motion he pushed inside of me I was a virgin so it hurt like hell. I screamed out in pain and all Bumper did was laugh and tell me to shut up because he knows I loved it. He pumps in and out of me fast and hard until he finally finishes and comes inside of me. He then pulls out of me and kisses me on the lips and then went to my ears and whispers "If you tell anyone about this they won't even believe you so you might as well keep your mouth shut bitch" then he pulled his boxers and pants up and punched me a couple more times in the face before he walked off. Then I walked to your apartment and then you know the rest" Beca explains while crying and breathing really heavily

"Oh my god so it was Bumper?" Aubrey asked the brunette

"Y-yes I guess Jessie told him that I liked girls because that's the only person I told I was gay on campus" Beca explains while sniffling

"Okay well Beca you know we have to tell the school and since you have a rape kit done they will be able to match his DNA and charges will be brought up against him" Chloe says reassuringly

"I-I know but can we do that later before bella rehearsals I'm so tired all I want to do is sleep" Beca says as she yawns

"Of course sweetie, but before we let you go back to sleep there is one more thing we need talk about and that is your cutting we both thought you had stopped" Aubrey says as she removes a strand of hair from Beca's face

"I did last night was the first time I cut in six months. I didn't mean to I just saw the razor and that's all I could think about and then I was suddenly grabbing it and breaking it and then cutting my skin. And today I couldn't handle the nightmares and what happened and everything I just cracked and did it again." Beca rambles

"It's okay but sweetie we really don't want you doing that to yourself anymore" Chloe says very gently

"I know, are we done can I go back to sleep now?" Beca asks as she sits up and you can see her tear stained face

"Of course you can, I got to go get stuff ready for bella rehearsal and stop by my teachers office but I'll see you both later and rehearsal." Aubrey says as she gets up and grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

"C-Chloe can you lay with me please I don't want to be alone" Beca stutters out

"Of course come one let go to my room" Chloe says as they both get up and go to her room

They both get up off the couch and head to Chloe's room. Once inside Beca heads straight for the bed and gets in under the covers and Chloe does the same thing. Chloe gathers the small girl in her arms and whispers sweet nothing into her ear until she can hear the steady breathing of the younger brunette. Once Beca drifted off to sleep Chloe's mind kept wondering back to what the younger girl had just told them and how she couldn't believe that it was Bumper who did such a horrible thing. Chloe kisses her on top of the head and then drifts off to sleep as well.

**A/: Well there you guys have it that is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a hard time writing this part but once I got going it was no big deal. Anyways reviews keep me motivated and let me know that people are actually reading my story. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. Anyways until next time.**


	3. Run in and Rehearsal

**Broken Beyond Repair**

**Chapter 3: Run in and Rehearsal **

During Beca's and Chloe's nap Beca had a couple of times where she was having a nightmare but Chloe was able to calm her down and get her to go back to a peaceful sleep. There nap lasted about two hours until Chloe woke up and realized that Bella's rehearsal was in an hour and Beca still had to go to her dorm room and change and then go to the dean and tell her about what happened last night. Chloe gently shakes the smaller bella and whispers in her ear to wake her up. Beca grunts and mumbles something and then opens her eyes and rubs them. The two girls start talking for a couple of minutes.

"Good after noon sleepy, how'd you sleep?" Chloe asks while Beca is still cuddled up to her

"Every time I close my eyes I see his face and relive what he did, so not good not good at all" Beca explains cuddling even closer to Chloe

"Aw sweetie I'm sorry, But the reason I woke you up is because we have about an hour before practice and you still have to go to your dorm and change and then go to the dean, but I was wondering if you wanted me to go with you to your dorm and the deans or do you think you can go by yourself?" Chloe explains and asks

"I think I'll go by myself and I'll just see you at rehearsal. So I guess I should get going I'll see you in an hour" Beca says as she untangles herself from Chloe and gets up out of bed.

Beca walks out of Chloe's and Aubrey's apartment and starts walking back to her dorm. It took Beca five minutes to get from the older bella's apartment to her dorm room. Once she gets to her dorm room she notices she doesn't have time to take a shower so she just heads to her closet and changes. Even though it's hot outside she changes into a black long sleeved shirt to hide her new cuts that she made on her arm last night and a pair of skinny jeans. She had her head phones around her neck and Ipod in her left back pocket. Once she was dressed she was about to leave her room but before she left she went over to a ring box opened it up and grabbed the razor that was in there and put it in her right back pocket just in case she needed it. After she put the blade in her pocket she walked out of her dorm room and was headed towards the dean's office. Beca was walking in the quad towards the dean's office with her headphones around her neck because surprisingly she wasn't in the mood for music at the moment she was way too nervous about talking to the dean. She finally made it to her destination before she was able to enter there was a hand on her should so she turned around and right in front of her was Bumper.

"Hey Beca I had fun last night we should do it again sometime, why are you in front of the dean's office about to walk in?" Bumper says and asks her while smiling and he reached out to touch her face

"I-I h-have to go" Beca stutters as she turns around and starts running

As soon as Beca turns around she starts running to the rehearsal room. Beca had tears in her eyes she was breathing heavily and shaking but she couldn't stop running. She finally made it to the room she opened the door and was surprised when it was unlocked because it is usually locked. She was glad that she was the only one there she still had twenty minutes until rehearsal. She started crying even harder than before and she pulls out her razor then she sits down in one of the chairs and rolls up her left sleeve and presses the razor down on her arm over and over she was paying so much attention to what she was doing that she hadn't noticed the door open and Aubrey walk in. As soon as Aubrey saw the younger girl with tears in her eyes and cutting herself she automatically snapped into mom mode and immediately ran over to Beca and stilled her hand and then gathered the younger brunette into her arms and let her cry while she rubbed soothing circles on her back they didn't even notice Chloe walk into the room and sit down until she started talking.

"Brey what's wrong with Beca?" Chloe asks very concerned

"I don't know Chloe I was just about to ask her, Beca sweetie can you please tell me what's wrong and why I caught you cutting?" Aubrey says and asks while stilling rubbing soothing circle on Beca's back

"I-I was on my way into the dean's building when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and there was Bumper he said he had fun last night and that we should do it again. Then he tried touching my face I told him I had to go and I ran here" Beca says while she wipes the tears off her face and snuggles up to Chloe

"That prick he should know better" Aubrey says getting upset

"Sweetie you should have let me go with you to the dean's office" Chloe says while she rubs Beca's back soothingly

"I guess" Beca says as she rolls down her left sleeve and moves out of Aubrey's arms

"Beca we need to sit down and talk about this cu…" Aubrey was saying until she got cut off by the other bella's entering the room.

Let's get this rehearsal started" Fat Amy yells as her and the others walk into the room

"We will be talking after rehearsal Beca" Aubrey whispers as she and Chloe stand up and walk to the front of the chairs

All of the other bella's walk in and sit down and start talking while they wait for Aubrey to start. Everybody was talking except for Beca she was sitting as far away from the others as possible and was as quiet as she could be. Fat Amy notices Beca sitting far away and being extremely quiet and she also notices her beat up face. So she goes up to her and asks her what happened.

"Hey Beca why are you sitting all by yourself and what happened to your face?" Fat Amy questions once she takes the seat next to Beca

"I didn't realize I was sitting by myself, and I um ran into a door" Beca says

"Beca I'm pretty sure you didn't run into a door so what really happened?" Fat Amy questions

Before Beca could answer Aubrey clapped her hands and told everyone it was time to start rehearsal. The first ten minutes were spent listening to Aubrey and Chloe explain what the plans are for the day. After the explanation they all got up and they started singing and doing the choreography. After about five minutes Aubrey sees that Beca is in pain doing the choreography and she can't blame her so she stops everyone and walks over to Beca and pulls her aside starts talking.

"Beca I can see from the look on your face that you're in pain why don't you sit down and just watch for today" Aubrey says very gently

"No I'm fine Aubrey" Beca says trying to hide that she's in pain but it's so bad she bends over holding her stomach

"Yeah you look fine Beca, I'm going to have Chloe take you back to our apartment so you can get some rest." Aubrey says waving Chloe over

Once Chloe arrives Aubrey tells her to take Beca back to their apartment and to have her rest. So Chloe and Beca walk out and head towards the apartment. Once they are gone all the bella's start asking questions on why they left and what happened to Beca's face. Aubrey just tells them that she and Chloe have it under control and tells them that they're going to get back to rehearsal.

Meanwhile Chloe and Beca get back to the apartment. Chloe tells Beca to go sit on the couch and she will bring her something to eat and drink. Chloe goes to the kitchen and gets some juice and makes her a turkey sandwich and brings it to her. Chloe goes to the living room and hands the juice and sandwich to Beca but she just pushes the sandwich away but takes the juice.

"Thank you Chloe but I'm not hungry" Beca says as she drinks the juice

"Beca you haven't eaten all day you've got to eat something" Chloe says trying to hand her the sandwich again

"I'm not hungry I just want to be alone" Beca says as she gets up and goes into Chloe's room and shuts the door

After Beca walks out of the room Chloe just sits on the couch and thinks about what is going to happen now with Beca. She didn't realize it but an hour had gone by and she come back to earth when she hears the door open to the apartment and Aubrey walks in. They sit and talk on the couch about Beca and what they are going to do to help her. Then they go to the kitchen and get some food they offered some to Beca but she declined so they ate then they decided it had been a long day and that they were going to go to bed early. So Aubrey heads to her room and Chloe heads to hers and opens the door and sees Beca sound asleep on the bed. Chloe changes then gets on the bed and wraps her arms around Beca and kisses her head and then falls asleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it guys Chapter 3. I am sorry for the long wait on the chapter. I would really like it if you would review the chapter and tell me what you think and if you have an ideas I am open to listening to them as well. Until next time thanks bye.**


End file.
